Christmas Preparations Chpt 1 Christmas shopping
by MysticGirl1993
Summary: This is basically a month before Christmas and two weeks till Thanks Giving the chipmunks go on a trip for two weeks Brittany the leader of The Chipettes is searching for the perfect gift for Alvin do you think she will find it read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes

Christmas Preparations  
>Chpt 1 Christmas Shopping<p>

Brittany Poked Jeanette who was reading a book Saying."Jean Have you decided what to get Simon for Christmas? Yet?"

Jeanette looked up from her book "Britt Christmas is More than a month away. Why are you in such a rush?"

Brittany sighed and looked at her saying." I want to get Alvin something extra special to show how much I love being with him. What more can you get a rock star, when he has everything?"

Eleanor giggled at her sister's statement "Since when do you want to show him how much you love him? All the years you two been together, all you do is fight?"

Brittany crossed her arms glaring at her baby sister  
>"I resent that Remark Ellie. We haven't fought at all. You know what? Forget I ever asked for your help .I'll figure it out myself "All you and Jeanette ever do is put me down Making me look like a Girlfriend that doesn't care about her man. I'm going to the mall alone without you two! "She had tears streaming down her cheeks when she slammed the door, she drove off when Alvin looked up from his cell phone and seen Brittanie's car zoom off he spoke to himself "Britt "? He walked up to the girl's house and knocked on the door. Eleanor heard a knock on the door and opened it, he had an angry look on his face<p>

"What you to do this time!?" he crossed his arms. Jeanette looked "Alvin "? Alvin looked at them with narrow eyes "answer me?!" Eleanor looked down "we said stuff we shouldn't have said to her ,we were putting her down because all you guys did was fight the past years you two were together " Alvin glared at both of them "again? We may fight, but that's how we are, we are completive you two need to learn that you know this since we met you need to learn to stop putting your older sister down ,the one who raised you took care of you the one who is always there for you! You girl's better think about what I said , me and My brothers and Dave will be gone for two weeks we did Christmas shopping early these are for you three hands Eleanor the gifts and leaves "see you girls in two weeks slams the door he walks back home to finish packing for their trip.

Brittany was at the mall two hours passed already she was still looking for the perfect gift for him, she sighed wondering if two weeks will pass by fast, she sat down looking glum, her friend Stephanie happened to be at the mall with her boyfriend and seen Brittany "Britt ?what's wrong dear you look sad " ? She sat down sitting beside her on the bench, Brittany looked at her side "Steph? I'm just worried I'll never find the perfect gift for Alvin he will be gone till the day before Thanksgivings I want to get the best gift to show I love him so much I can't bare to lose him at all ,she had tears fall down her cheeks. Stephanie hugged her tight "you will Britt I know you will dear you have a long time to find the gift for him, Brittany hugged her back "you really think I can Steph?" Stephanie smiled at her "of course dear you been with him for 7 years you'll find the perfect gift for him I know you will she seen her boyfriend waiting for her "Britt I have to go text me later if you want to talk " she smiled gotten up and walked with her boyfriend Brandon and left , Brittany gotten up wiping her tears off and went to the stores and was looking for a gift for him she found a gift for dave now it was alvin's gift she looked and looked 4 hours passed back at the house Jeanette and Eleanor were wrapping the gifts they got for Simon and Theodore. Eleanor sighed and looked at the clock then at Jeanette" Jean Alvin is right we should be ashamed of ourselves

"Jeanette looked back at Eleanor" I know ellie we were wrong we picked our gifts for the boys we should help her ". Eleanor gotten up "let's go find her and apologize to her "they both nodded put their coats and scarfs on and walked to the mall it was only 3 blocks away they walked and arrived 20mins after and walked in looking for her .

Brittany was in the men's outlet store when she heard her sister's voices and looked "girls? What you want?" Jeanette and Eleanor ran to her and hugged her tight "we are so sorry Britt we were wrong please forgive us ". Brittany looked at them "why should I? You guys know I love Alvin and you do that to me? Jeanette hugged her "yes we know we are really sorry "both Eleanor and Jeanette said at the same time "please forgive us ", Brittany hugged her sisters "I forgive you girls " Jeanette and Eleanor smiled "any luck finding a gift for Alvin yet? "Brittany shook her head "no sadly" Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed Brittanie's arms "what are we waiting for we have 3 more hours until the mall closes let's do this, they smiled they went store to store till finally an 1 hour before closing they went into a jeweler store Eleanor spotted something and called Brittany over "Britt come here "Brittany went by Eleanor's side and she looked at the custom made gold chain with charms for couples, her ice blue eyes glistened in the golden chains and charm's ,she smiled and told the merchant how she wanted it she hugged her sisters "Thankyou so much girl's Hotcoco on me let's go" they went out the mall and went Brittanie's car and Brittany drove to the café a block away from their house and drank it a few hours after they arrived home . "Thankyou so much girls sleep well she kissed their foreheads the night was nearly over Brittany went in her room as midnight hit the girls were asleep except Brittany she stayed up brushing her hair by her window she seen a wishing star and spoke "Goodnight Alvy I miss you see you in two weeks I love you "she smiled and went to bed.


	2. Alvin and The Chipmunks and Chipettes:2

Alvin and The chipmunks

Christmas Preparations

Chpt2 Thanksgiving

It was 8:00am in the morning on November 26tht the day before Thanksgiving ,Brittany heard a knock on the door, She gotten up and opened the door, there was 3 smiles at the door Brittany opened up her eyes fully "ALVY!?" she hugged him tight, Alvin hugged her back. As the girls ran down the stairs Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Simon and Theodore tight, "We are so happy you guys are home we missed you 3 so much. The boys smiled at them "we are happy we are home to "

Alvin looked at Brittany and kissed her "Dave booked us on Christmas Eve to perform together "The girls smiled wide "that sounds fun, how was your guys trip?" Alvin smiled Theodore responded "It was fun, but would have been funner if you girl's came with us "The girls smiled "we know "they smiled and hugged the boys again.

Eleanor kissed Theodore "you know what tomorrow right Theo? "Theodore smiled "Of course I know my angel cake, it's our anniversary and Thanksgiving "he smiled big, Eleanor and Theodore took a walk, Simon and Jeanette went in Simon's room cuddled under the covers and read a novel, Alvin grabbed Brittanie's hand and pulled her close to him, their chests were against each other's as Alvin embraced her making out with her deeply. As the room went dark, Alvin continued his hands down her body, light moans were sounded as the night faded into day. The alarm went off at 8:00 am Jeanette and Simon was asleep along with Alvin and Brittany was asleep, Eleanor and Theodore woke up, they went downstairs, Theodore went in the kitchen taking the turkey out of the sink and placed it on the table on a plate, Eleanor put a reminder on the Macy's Thanksgiving parade, after that Eleanor went in the kitchen washed her hands and started to help Theodore. "Ellie please make the sauce for the turkey "he put it in the oven to cook for an 1 hour before they stuff it and base it the parade was starting ,Eleanor started to make the sauce , Simon and Jeanette woke up and went downstairs to help them out and started to chop the onions apples celery to mix in the stuffing , an hour passed as Theodore took the turkey out they started to stuff the stuffing inside the big turkey , Alvin stretched and started at Brittany as she slept , he ran his hands through her soft hair waking her up gently . Brittany smiled waking up and looked at Alvin,

"Morning Alvy "Alvin smiled down at her

"How you like last night?" Brittany blushed "It was Amazing as always "she kissed him and gotten up and went in to the shower while Alvin gotten up went in the other one and came out walking down the stairs "Morning Everyone "

Simon looked over at Alvin "since when you up this early" Alvin pushed Simon's face "shut up" Theodore laughed a bit "I'm glad and all you're happy but now you can help us." Alvin started to help out with the cooking.

Brittany came down the stairs she was glowing, Jeanette at Simon

"I know why they are happy." Simon looked "yea Oh well "they continued cooking, Theodore and Eleanor was doing the other stuff as the time passed. The house smelled like Turkey and sauce much more. Alvin and Brittany was setting the table as the weather outside started to cool down , the house was scented filled with Thanksgiving dinner …A knock was heard at the door it was dave and the Chipmunks Mother vinny , Brittany looked and smiled "Alvin she made it "Alvin smiled "yes I know "

Vinny hugged her boys "Hello my sons "they hugged her back with tears of joy. Theodore smiled "dinner will be ready soon " Eleanor smiled and helped Theodore , vinny sat down besides dave , another knock was heard on the door Brittany opened the door her eyes widened " Olivia?" she hugged her tight, Jeanette and Eleanor came out of the kitchen "Britt did you say Olivia "?

Olivia smiled "hello Girls" they ran and hugged her. They smiled and walked her in the house "Brittany introduced Olivia to Vinny. " Ms. Vinny this is Olivia she took care of us when we were little. Olivia this is Vinny the chipmunks mother " Olivia and vinny smiled at one another " pleasure to meet you " They sat down at the table ,Theodore and Eleanor brought out the food and stetted it on the table .They sat down as Alvin started to say a prayer , "Thankyou lord for our family and friends ,Thankyou for staying by our sides always we are so thankful for who wet met and for what we have " . The all said "Amen" They started to eat, everyone was smiling and enjoying their dinner,

Vinny looked at her boy "so how you and everyone else been "? Alvin smiled

"Everything been great mom we are with the Chipettes for 7 years already. Vinny smiled "That's great to hear "any grandchildren yet?" she giggled the Chipettes and chipmunks blushed "n-no" dave coughed "aren't they to young? "

Vinny laughed "no I was young when I had the boys." Alvin blushed "mom please don't talk about this, I'm not ready to be a father, none of us are "Simon and Theodore blushed nodding in agreement. Vinny smiled "okay boys "dave was drinking his wine "anyways, Vinny how you been "vinny looked over at dave "I've been busy helping out the forest is all, Alvin looked at his mother "how is everyone in the forest mom?" vinny smiled "they are better, they smiled

"That's good" Eleanor was helping Theodore clean the table off "we will bring dessert out shortly "they were doing the dishes, Simon and Jeanette was helping them out.

Olivia looked at Brittany "how you been"? Brittany smiled "I've been great a yourself?" Olivia smiled I have news "I'm pregnant "Brittany smiled widely "Oh My God really Olivia?" She smiled "yes Brittany, she smiled, Eleanor came out with the pumpkin pie, apple pie and cappuccino and she smiled "your pregnant Olivia congratulations, when is your baby born? Olivia smiled in December this is my 8th month now she smiled the Chipettes smiled big that's great to hear and you came here alone? Where's your b/f or husband? "Olivia looked at them I stayed in hotel he had to see his sister we are going back to Australia after Christmas. They smiled again "amazing "everyone enjoyed their dessert

Vinny looked at the time "Boys I must be going " the boys looked at her with sad eyes and hugged her tight , vinny looked at them "I'll try to see you 3 again I promise love you boys " she left out the door , the Chipettes comforted the boys vinny was sad as her sons were , the boys understood . They sighed deeply, Olivia hugged the girls "goodbye girls I must go I'll let you know when my daughter is born and I'll try to see you 3 again "she left, the boys held them close to cheer them up. And the girls responded "your mother will be back again, they hugged the girls, midnight chimed Dave fell asleep on the couch. Alvin and Brittany was outside on the porch watching the stars and cuddling on the porch swing, Eleanor was cleaning the dishes with Theodore's help. Simon and Jeanette was snuggled under the covers reading a novel, the wind was blowing cold Alvin held Brittany close as a few hours passed Simon and Jeanette was asleep, Theodore and Eleanor finished all the dishes and went to bed, Alvin carried Brittany into his room laying her in bed he slept beside her holding her everyone was fast asleep now knowing Christmas is now 2 weeks away after tomorrow.


End file.
